The Great Battle
by ISiriouslyLoveGinny
Summary: Set after the Majin saga and before GT as our heros try to defeat Super 17 and his new and improved army. Spars will take place, battles will be waged, and banter will be voiced. Please read and review. Complete
1. Peace and Tranquility

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, besides my created storyline and characters.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Peace and Tranquility **

Our story begins some years after the fierce battle with Majin Buu. There has been some life forms threatening the earth and the Z-Fighters have taken care of all of them. One incident worth mentioning is that of Gotenks and his Spirit Bomb. By crafting a bomb that resembled his own shape, he posed a sufficient threat to Earth; but besides that, nothing major has been happening on earth or even around the galaxy.

At the end of Majin Buu's terror, Goku and Vegeta have become close friends, believe it or not, and they have been training and sparring with each other ever since Majin Buu's defeat. Gohan has married Videl and they had a beautiful child, Pan, who has the attitude of both her parents. Goten and Trunks still fuse and spar with their fathers. Sometimes they even win.

"Come on Kakarot!" stated Vegeta during one his and Goku's spars, "you can do better then this!"

"You're right Vegeta…I can" answered Goku. "Kamehameha!"

"Final Flash!" The two beams meant in between both fighters and struggled back and forth. Since their powers were matched, the combined beams exploded and sent out a huge shockwave that could be felt from miles around.

"There goes our husbands again, Chi Chi." Bulma, the wife of Vegeta, said to Goku's wife, Chi Chi.

"I swear, those two are going to wind up blowing a huge hole into the planet one day," said Chi Chi. "Goten, go get your father."

"Trunks - same for you, go get Vegeta and hurry up!" Bulma yelled to her son.

"Hey! Goten, I'll race you!" Trunks challenged.

"Okay, you're on!" Goten yelled, and they both flew off, almost as fast as their fathers.

"They grow up so fast." Chi Chi said with a tear gliding down her face.

"Chi Chi, I think those two will never grow up. I don't even think Goku and Vegeta are grown up yet." And with that remark both of them started laughing.

"Hi, mom. I'm home." Gohan, Goku and Chi Chi's eldest son, said.

"For god's sake, Gohan, what is that you are….."Chi Chi started.

"It's fish mom! Do you really think that there will be enough food for everyone?" Gohan said while throwing the fish up in the air.

"Destructo Disc!" a voice yelled

"Krillin," Gohan started "I didn't know that you were coming."

"Well I didn't either until Chi Chi called us up like an hour ago. Thanks a lot for the heads up." Krillin said.

"Hi, 18, how are you?" asked Chi Chi.

"Fine, and you?" 18 returned.

"Good. Oh look here - the boys." Bulma said, and she was right: Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta were racing towards them.

"Where is Goku?" Chi Chi asked them.

"Right here!" Goku said teleporting behind her.

"Goku! What did I tell you about doing that?"

**SMACK**

"Ow! Chi Chi, why did you hit me with a frying pan? Goku yelled. After Gokue and Chi Chi finished their final squabble, they all sat down and dinner was served.

"Where is Videl?" Gohan asked.

"I'll find out, son." Goku said and in a second he was gone. A few minutes later Goku appeared in front of all of them with Buu, Videl, Pan, and Hercule. "Gohan! Hi! Sorry we're late, we were shopping and we were caught in the middle of a crowd that wanted my dad's autograph." Videl explained before leanving int to give her husband a peck on the cheek.

"Well I'm sorry honey, but I can not ignore my fans…"

"Yes you can, grandpa!" Pan exclaimed.

After they were all finished eating the guys: Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Krillin, Trunks, and Buu, flew off to a nearby field and started to spar.

"Fine you want to hit like that! Buster Cannon!" Trunks said.

"Kamekameha!" Goten followed.

"Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta hollered.

With a determined look, Goku screamed, "Kamehameha!"

"Kamehameha" Gohan yelled. The four beams meant right where Buu was standing.

**BOOM**

"Oh my god! Buu, are you alright!" they yelled simultaneously.

"That was fun! Do it again." Buu said regenerating and dancing about.

"Hey, who's that?" Goten asked.

"It's Piccolo!" Gohan exclaimed before turning and flying headlong into Piccolo and hugging him. "Piccolo, where have you been?"

"Training, Gohan." The Namekian replied.

"Want to spar then?" Goten asked Piccolo. Piccolo accepted and they started to spar.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo yelled

"Kamehameha!" Gohan and Goten exclaimed. The three beams hit each other, and again Buu was blown up, but this time he hopped in the middle on purpose. After sparring, everyone went back to have dessert.


	2. Omen

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, besides my created storyline and characters.**

**Chapter 2: **

**Omen**

"Chi Chi, that cake was great!" Goku said while rubbing his now full stomach.

"Well it should be, Goku, you ate a whole one by yourself." replied Chi Chi. After they were all full they started to clean up, except for Goku, who, after tipping backwards, fell into a peaceful slumber.

"Oh Earth Warriors…" a mysterious voice called out. "Earth's Warriors…" the voice called out insistently.

"Did anyone else here that?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, we all did." everyone answered.

"Uh oh… That voice sounds familiar." said 18.

"Who is it, 18?" Videl asked.

"Its 17!" 18 screamed. In fact, 18 was right - it was Android 17, 18's former partner, before she had a change of "heart".

"That's right 18, oh how've I missed you! Won't you come back with me?" 17 asked his former partner.

"No! She is staying right here, 17!" Krillin exclaimed with an outrageous look.

"Stupid little man, you'll get it one day, I promise!" 17's voice echoed. A his voice started to fade away the Z-fighters could make out one last message. "Be ready!"

Just then Bulma's communicator received some sort of spliced and staticy futuristic messages: "uper..vnteen...ating... army...arth...wl...be..royed..if..you..on't..op..im" Bulma worked immediately to clear the message. When she was finally able to decipher it the screen displayed a alternate timeline Trunks and Bulma; the message said "Super 17 creating army, earth will be destroyed if you don't stop him". Everyone immediately started discussing if this futuristic message could indeed be true. "Goku," Chi Chi said "I'm afraid. What if this message is true, and you do have to fight? I don't want to lose you again! And even if the message does turn out to be true, you do not have enough time to increase your strength!"

"Chi Chi, don't worry. Yes, I do take the message seriously, and I will not die in this fight. I promise." Goku said reassuringly.

"You promise?" Chi Chi asked, crying.

"Yes. I promise. Besides, we have practically all the time in the world since we have the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Goku stated confidently.

"Great idea, dad! We can all train in there for about five days, which would be like five years in there. That would make us powerful enough to stop Super 17's army." Goten said.

"Okay, at least I know Goten agrees. Who else is in?" Goku asked.

"I'm in, Kakarot!" Vegeta said.

"So am I!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Sure, why not." Piccolo said nonchalantly.

"Do I have a choice? Ok I'm in!" Gohan said.

"I need something to do anyway." 18 said kissing Krillin on the cheek.

"Okay, then it is settled. We'll meet back here and go to Kami's Lookout tommorrow." Goku said. The Z-Fighters went off to prepare for probably the toughest battle they would ever have to face.


	3. Prepare!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, besides my created storyline and characters.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Prepare!**

"Okay, are we all ready?" Goku yelled to the rest of the Z-fighters.

"Yes, we're all ready, Kakarot. Let's just go into the chamber already." Ignoring Vegeta's snark, they descended into the chamber.

**: Inside of the chamber:**

"Okay everyone, we have to train very hard if we are going to have a chance at beating Super 17's army." Goku lectured.

"Dad, you don't think that we are strong enough to face Super 17's army, do you?" Goten asked his father in disbelief.

"To tell you the truth, son, no. If the message was sent to us then we were obviously not strong enough to destroy them."

"Destroy…..Kakarot; you have never said something like that before." Vegeta said.

"Well, I was getting use to the whole not-having-to-fight-for-our-lives-and-the-earth deal every so often. Weren't you, Vegeta? Goku asked sarcastically.

"That's not the point, Kakarot. You sound as if you believe if we don't succeed - then it's the end."

"Apparently, it was the end for us in the alternate timeline, Vegeta! Besides, this gives us a reason to train hard and spar a lot. Hell! You may even surpass my power level."

"Well then if there is a chance of that happening - I'm in. I'd be in, anyway, because I need a good fight." Vegeta said laughing. Unable to hold back a smile, Goku launched a Kamehameha at Vegeta which he deflected just in time. "Kakarot! What was that for?" Vegeta yelled, outraged, but when he caught sight of Goku, his ire grew, as he found his friend lying on the ground laughing so hard, tears of mirth were pouring down his face. "Do you think that was funny? Galick Gun!"

"Kamehameha!" This time it was Gohan's beam that intercepted Vegeta's. "Come on guys! We are wasting our time in here; we're supposed to be training to defeat Super 17's Army, remember? So let's get on with it! Shall we?" Shocked by Gohan's sudden sternness everyone went off into pairs and started training.

When their time was almost up, everyone had increased their strengths and abilities so drastically that they could take care of Super 17's army with little struggle, or so they thought.

"Okay everyone, do you think that this is all the training we need?" asked Goku who was so hungry that even Vegeta was starting to look tasty.

"You know, dad, I think that we should spar." Gohan insisted.

"I have to disagree with you, Gohan. We need to save all of our strength for Super 17's army. Plus I think Goku's hungry." Piccolo said with a smirk.

Everyone followed Piccolo's gaze and turned to look at Goku, who was busy running towards a table yelling, "STEAK!" Exchanging amused glances, everyone fell into peals of laughter at Goku's expense.

After Goku was finished munching on the table... er, steak, he said "Okay everyone let us get out of here." Everyone followed Goku out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

**:Kami's Lookout:**

"Hey! Look, they're out!" Videl announced, while bolting for Gohan. They meant at the middle of the clearing and she affectionately smothered him with kisses.

"Videl, I appreciate your kisses, I really do, but we have only been in there for five days and…"

"Five days! Try a whole two weeks, Gohan! I thought something happened!" Videl said in between her kisses.

**------------------------------------------**

**Review feedback from Chapters 1 and 2 (feedback in bold)**

Chapter 2: BballAnimeLover89

Good to see that Trunks and Goten still have their fighting spirit! I love those two! ...But I love Trunks more! smiles GO TRUNKS! Anyways, great chapter and all... But I've noticed how you're kinda rushin this story. Slow it down dude! And it will be even better!  
UPDATE SOON!

**- Thanx for the advice. I will try to slow down, but I'm trying to write all fighting because I mean who doesn't love fighting? LOL But thanx., Wow I get the feeling that I'm repeating myself….LMAO. I also promise that I'll update soon only if I get more fict. readers to read, review, and enjoy my story**.

Chapter 2: Pamie884

Hey, there were still a few grammar corrections, make sure you double check the chapters before you post them, Samwise. Once again I have no idea who any of these people are. When are you gonna write about something I know? lol.

**-Thank u, sister of mine….Still even though you don't know anything that is goin on I enjoy your feedback! --------Also if u like Harry Potter, Pamie884 writes great ficts! TRUST ME!**

Chapter 1: DBZKid2000

Great 1st Chapter! I liked when they shot Buu. That was funny! LMAO! Please Update soon!

**Thanx.. I know I also loved my Buu parts. I was laughin when I read them over…That shows Im weird, but what can I say……. Update I will!**

Chapter1: Pamie884

Hello brother mine. I'm not really into the whole anime thing, so I don't know any of the characters or anything, but I'm glad to see you writing. I have a few suggestions for ya:

You should change your summary. You don't want to start out with "Ok..." and you definitely don't want to put in the internet slang i.e. PLZ, that can annoy intelligent readers. Also, don't EVER, EVER write in a summary that you hate to write or you suck at summaries or something. Have confindence in your work or no one else will want to read it. It's good that you're writing and letting your imagination run wild, and it's even better that you're brave enough to post it for the public eye.

Also, you have a few grammatical and structural errors. If you email your chapters to me, I could look them over for you, fix any mistakes, and send them back to you.

Otherwise, nice job. Maybe you should try your hand at some Harry Potter? Or Lord of the Rings or something that I know so I could have fun while reading? lol. Later gator.

**-Ok I changed my summary and stuff…and OMG stop writing really long "smart" reviews your making my brain hurt! LOL…**

**P.S. I could never write Harry Potter like u can…….**


	4. The Battle Begins!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, besides my created storyline and characters.**

**Notice: I refuse to put up any more chapters unless I get 6 brand new reviews…FROM 6 DIFFERENT READERS! BYE BYE**

**Chapter: 4**

**The Battle Begins**

Just a week and a half after the Z-fighters came out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Super 17's army made their presence known by destroying whole defenseless cities around the world. In reaction, the Z-fighters split up and went to face off with Super 17's army.

"Vegeta and I will take Cell and Frieza. Gohan, you take Broly. Piccolo, you and 18 take Bojack…" Goku instructed.

"We'll take Buu, dad." Goten said pointing to Trunks.

"Yeah! We'll take on Buu!" Trunks spit out rubbing his hands together anxiously.

"Okay, okay, take on Buu. But be _very_ cautious. Okay!"

"Yeah" they both said in a hurry. They flew off towards the south.

"18, you ready to take on Bojack?" Piccolo asked her.

"Yes, let's get this over with." 18 and Piccolo flew towards the north. "Gohan…" Goku started.

"Yes, dad, I'll be fine." Gohan said, sighing, and he,too, flew off towards his destination: the west.

"Okay Kakarot, that leaves you and me to take on Frieza and Cell." Vegeta said.

"Yes, it does." They flew towards the east.

**_: Piccolo and 18 vs. Bojack :_**

"Destructo Disc!" 18 yelled at Bojack who was starting to show some fatigue.

"Ha!" Bojack yelled while dodging it, "Do you think that it would be that easy to get rid of Bojack? Well you're wrong!" Bojack sent an attack towards Piccolo that sliced his body in half diagonally.

"Fool!" Piccolo yelled, while regenerating himself.

"Wha...Whats this?" Bojack hollered, dumbfounded.

But before he could say anything more 18 sent a Destructo disc towards him from behind and cut him into two, seemingly defeating him. Just as 18 and Piccolo were about to relish in their victory, Bojack, surprising them, gave an evil laugh before teleporting away. He was still alive.

**BballAnimeLover89: Thank you for your review! I laughed when I read Chapter 3 over… I think that that is Goku's main characteristic….hunger…Well here is your updated chapter hope you like it.**


	5. Secret Transformations!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, besides my created storyline and characters.**

**Chapter 5:**

**Secret Transformations!**

Over on the other side of the world, the battle continues with Goku and Vegeta facing off against Frieza and Cell.

"Ha. Is that the best you've got? If it is, then your strength hasn't improved much since we last fought." Goku mocked Frieza.

"For once, Kakarot, I agree with you." Vegeta said, battling Cell with little effort.

"Well, maybe our strength didn't increase that much, but our skills have." Frieza told our Sayians. "Are you ready Cell?"

"Yes, Frieza!" Cell replied. Then, before the Sayians knew what was going on, Cell and Frieza performed a technique that shocked Goku and Vegeta. They FUSED! With a huge energy shockwave, Crellza was formed.

The battle continued now in earnest. The tables had been turned and Crellza was beating both Sayians with little effort.

"Ha, foolish monkeys!" Crellza mocked "Death Wave!" His attack hit Vegeta and Goku a little off target, but it still sent them flying.

"Kakarot! Are you ready to do this?" Vegeta said, creeping from the mess. "Yes, Vegeta! Now!" Goku yelled. With swift teleportation, so that Crellza could see, Goku and Vegeta fused using the fusion dance. "Fu-sion Ha!" The same effects that happened with Crellza happened with Goku and Vegeta, except theirs was, well... better.

"Let us see…..hmm… Ha! That's it! You can call us Gogeta!" And with that Gogeta flew off towards Crellza to continue their tremendous battle.

**BballAnimeLover89:**

**Thank you, for your support so far with my fict.. I see myself as Goku sometimes because I gorge down snacks practically all day. LOL Here is the next chapter!**


	6. Gogeta vs Crellza!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, besides my created storyline and characters.**

**Chapter 6:**

**Gogeta vs. Crellza!**

"10X Kamehameha!" Gogeta yelled, while teleporting only inches from Crellza. Their battle was still waging. It seemed as if Cell and Frieza's fusion didn't just increase their strength and give them more attacks, but it also made them increasingly aware, much to the disadvantage of our Sayians. Almost every attack Gogeta threw at their opponent he dodged it.

"Ha! Foolish Sayians! Not even the 'Prince of Sayians' and the 'Earth's almighty warrior' can defeat us!" Crellza mocked, launching his Death-hameha, an attack copied from Frieza's Death Beam and a Kamehameha. Barely dodging his attack, Gogeta's left arm was badly injured, causing the limb to lay uselessly at his side. With his arm out of commission, Gogeta was preparing to launch another attack, when a glow came from Crellza. A blinding flash erupted around them.

When Gogeta regained his eye sight he saw Cell and Frieza shocked and stunned, now separated once more.

"Now," he thought "this is my perfect chance." Gogeta muttered his attack, sending it at Cell and Frieza. Before it could reach them, however, it vanished in mid-air. Struck with confusion, Gogeta wondered what the hell had happened, when his answer was swiftly revealed. Goku and Vegeta were themselves again as well.

Gathering what energy they had left, Goku and Vegeta went Super Sayian 4 and continued to ruthlessly battle Cell and Frieza. Goku, still hampered by his injured arm, was now fighting Frieza once again. Although he blocked almost every shot Frieza threw at him, it tired him out quickly.

"Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta exclaimed, blowing Cell into oblivion. Cell, for some reason, did not regenerate himself as Vegeta predicted he would. Instead he transported away from the battle. Now it was Frieza versus ½ Goku and 1 Vegeta"Come on Sayians!" Frieza yelled.

"Kamehameha!" Goku screamed.

"Galick Gun!" Vegeta yelled.

Frieza, now aware that two beams were hurtling at him, one from the right and the other from the left, hollered out, "Ha, pitiful Sayians!" before flying Frieza higher, to dodge the beams. Much to his shock, however, the beams only combined into one and chased Frieza. "Ah!" Frieza yelled, flying higher, but the beam still followed. Frieza turned left and the beam followed.

Although it was a life or death battle, Goku could not help but laugh hysterically at his enemy's predictament. Vegeta followed suit, but not as bad as Goku.

"Run, Frieza, Run!" Vegeta yelled, unable to contain his snickers. Goku, whose face was already red from laughing so hard, started to resemble a tomato.

Too busy trying to save his sorry carcass, Frieza ignored their mockery. Thankfully, in his case, he was soon transported away to safety, much to Goku and Vegeta's chagrin.

"He ran! Let's go, Kakarot!" Vegeta told Goku.

"No, he'll come back sooner or later." And with that they fell to the ground from exhaustion.

"That took a lot out of us." Vegeta said.

"Yes, but it was worth it." Goku snickered, "Especially that last part." .


	7. Gotenks is Reborn!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, besides my created storyline and characters.**

**Chapter 7:**

**Gotenks is Reborn!**

"Mu-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ah-ha!" Buu laughed, as he swung Goten and Trunks around.

"This is embarrassing!" Trunks yelled his face red for more then one reason.

"I'm with you on that one!" Goten yelled, before throwing up on Buu. "Ha! Take that!" he yelled, but promptly shut his mouth to prevent any more projectile vomiting.

Buu, never experiencing throw up before, tossed the boys aside and licked it.

Goten turned even paler. "Now I kinda wish I could take it back."

Buu, disgusted with the taste, launched a III Ball Attack at Goten and Trunks. They countered it with a Kamekameha and a Finish Buster. All three attacks collided and bounced in different directions. Out of nowhere Buu came flying at them, well actually his hands came flying at them and hit the both of them - pummeling them into the ground. After much more abuse, Goku and Vegeta came to watch how their boys were doing.

"Vegeta! Come on, we have to help them!" Goku yelled.

"Hold on, Kakarot, they're about to do something." Vegeta said pulling Goku back.

And indeed they were about to do something. They launched numerous attacks at Buu to keep him busy. Goten even threw chocolate at Buu, which he started to eat immediately.

"Alright! Fuuuu-sion Ha!" A great glow came from the spot they were floating at and a few seconds later Gotenks appeared, but this time Gotenks was older. He also had an impressive sword on his back.

"Hi, Buu, remember me? In case you don't, I'm Gotenks!" he stated, flouncing into a ridiculous pose. "Da da da…. Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" Gotenks shouted, producing two dozen ghost-like figures of himself. The apparitions flew around Buu and finally made contact, causing a gigantic explosion.

"Yeah, Wahoo! Alright!" Goku yelled in triumph.

"He's not finished!" Vegeta was right once again. The attack made Buu weaker, but it also made him even more furious than before. Gotenks didn't care though; he launched his Galactica Donuts attack at Buu, bounding him.

"Now for our new move," said Gotenks. "Galactic Burning Kamekameha Attack!" Orange, blue, and yellow beams that swiveled together launched towards Buu and hit him, but it only hit half of Buu. He took the opportunity to begin regenerating.

"They missed!" Goku and Vegeta yelled.

"No we didn't." Gotenks said as he teleported in-front of Buu. With quick movements Gotenks pulled out his sword and started hacking away at his opponent.

"Get lost, ugly!" Gotenks shouted before finally launching a gigantic beam at Buu from point-blank range. Expecting to see the withered remains of their enemy, Gotenks was disgruntled to see nothing once the smoke cleared.

"Damn! He teleported before it hit him!" Gotenks yelled, before turning and in his anger, blasting the hell out of a nearby mountain.


	8. Kakarot?

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, besides my created storyline and characters.**

**Chapter: 8**

**Kakarot!**

"Ah, this feels great flying into battle again even though it is against on of the most powerful enemies ever!" Gohan, son of Kakarot, said flying at a moderate speed.

**BOOM!**

"Help us! There's a big mad-alien blowing our city to oblivion!" yelled a citizen.

"Yup, that sounds like Broly alright!" Gohan said gaining speed.

" Where is Kakarot..!" exclaimed the raging, uncontrollable saiyan, Broly, "Where is he!" Gohan launched a Masenko directly at the crazy, un-aware saiyan. "Broly my father is unavailable fighting your buddies, but I'll take you on!" Broly, ignoring Gohan's every word, dashed towards him "Die! Kakarot! Die!"

"For the last time I am no…" Gohan was interrupted by Broly's fist connecting with his face. Broly's force and strength caused Gohan to fly into a building, causing it to collapse on top of him. Broly then launched multiple ki shots at the rubble. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Dead is Kakarot!" yelled the enraged, satisfied, saiyan. Broly then went to fly off when he sensed energy coming from the rubble "Wha..." this time it was Broly who was interrupted not only by Gohan, but by a really pissed off Ultra Super Saiyan 2 Mystic Gohan.

"Broly! I am not my father, you overgrown piece of shit!" yelled Gohan. "Kamehameha!" Gohan then launched a very powerful and large Kamehameha wave at Broly. They then flew at each other with their fists out. Gohan, who was flying at an unbelievable speed, hit Broly square in the nose, breaking it. Broly howled with pain at dropped to the surface holding his nose, leaving a trail of blood falling above him. Gohan, furious with Broly, went flying after him, but this time Gohan went through Broly!

Gohan glided down, while the lifeless Broly fell with a loud thump. Gasping for air, Gohan managed to say "It's over." He then washed the blood and guts off of him in a nearby body of water. After he was as cleaned as he could get he flew off to help his father, unaware that Goku had already finished his fight. Gohan left in such a rush, that he was also unaware that Super 17 came for Broly's lifeless body. "I have more plans for you, my big friend." He said before transporting himself and Broly.


	9. Announcments and Upgrades

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, besides my created storyline and characters.**

**BballAnimeLover89: Yes Broly is back, and I think that 7 and 8 are my best chapters. So here is you update. **

**NOTE: This story is coming to its end, finally. LOL So there is only 12 chapters and since this is 9 there is only three more to go.**

**Chapter 9: **

** Announcements and Upgrades!**

"Why did you teleport us from battle?", asked the furious Frieza, pointing to the army, "We had them where we wanted them!"

"Oh yes, you had them right where you wanted them! Frieza from where I was it seemed as you were being chased and laughed at!" Super 17 exclaimed.

Super 17 then went on this really long lecture, which 90 of his army tuned out within 30 seconds of him speaking. "Are you pitiful assholes even listening to me!" 17 asked, displaying an angry look upon his face.

"Honestly… No, we weren't" Cell answered while smirking.

"I was…" said Bojack, "You said something about upgrades."

He then received dirty looks from his peers, who could probably blow him away without hesitation. "Good, well then you'll be the first to receive my upgrade." 17 told his minion. A piece of 17 then detached itself and attached to Bojack, which caused Bojack to yell really loud, and a energy ball formed around his body. After the ball dissipated Bojack was 2 times bigger and was part android, which increased his strength.

17 then sent a piece of himself to all of his other minions except for Buu and Cell. When Broly was upgraded he was his "Legendary Super Sayian" size, and he had android-like arms. Frieza was the size of his "Third Form" and he was half android. Super 17 then invited out two copies of himself (Super 17), and told them that they would serve a greater purpose. He walked over to Cell and Buu and told them to absorb the copies; which they did immediately.

Cell, being in his perfect form, changed completely; his "skin" turned from green to orange, his wings and tail were robotic, not to mention, he grew about the same size of Frieza. Buu, on the other hand, stayed his color of pink, but grew about 4 feet taller, and his was 90 robotic.

Super 17 then successfully communicated with our heroes telling them this message "I shall be holding a tournament in a few weeks and Z-Fighters your half of my contestants, and just to make sure you cooperate…" He and his army then flew off.


	10. Death Upon Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, besides my created storyline and characters.**

**Chapter 10: **

** Death upon Friends!**

"Okay my army, it seems that Goku and the rest of his pals, either didn't get our message, or they are ignoring it. So let us persuade them." Super 17 instructed with a grin on his face. His army shook their heads while he was telling them telepathically how they were going to persuade our heroes.

"So, shall we go and execute our plan?" 17 questioned, his voice laced with amusement. His whole army nodded and every single one of them flew off in the same direction. That direction was towards Kami's Lookout.

**: Kami's Lookout :**

"Gohan! You did it, you did it! You beat Super 17's army!" Videl said to her weary, sweaty husband.

"Videl, I only beat Broly. Everyone had someone to fight."

"Oh okay, but I'm still proud of you. Wait, isn't Broly that BIG Saiyan that keeps calling out…uh Kakarot!" she asked, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Yes, why?" Gohan asked with a puzzled look.

"You faced that monster? You could've been killed, and I'd be a widow!" Videl said with tears streaming down her face. As an afterthought she punched her husband in the chest.

"Videl, I'm okay." Gohan said in a soft voice, trying to comfort her as she surrepticiously rubbed his chest.

A while later, everyone gathered together, they all sat down in a large hall that was located somewhere around Kami's Lookout. Over the din of voices Goku suddenly ordered for everyone to be silent. Obeying Goku, they listened for the sound that he heard.

"_I shall be holding a tournament in a few weeks and Z-Fighters, you're half of my contestants…"_

Ignoring the last part of the message, Goku and the rest of the Z-Fighters quickly agreed that this couldn't be possible, and if it was they'd go back into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The Z-Fighters agreed and went back into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train some more.

Everyone else was left outside. "Umm Dende, do you sense…" Krillin said and was cut off by Dende's reply instantly.

"Yes Krillin, I sense it." Videl then sensed _it,_ too, and was told to get everyone inside. But it was too late, for Super 17 and his army had landed on the Lookout.

"Ahh, so this Goku's wife and friends." he said as he walked closer to Chi Chi, but then he spotted Krillin and shot an attack towards his chest. Krillin dodged it and sent out multiple Destructo discs. While Krillin was holding 17 off Videl and Pan ran towards the Chamber door. Before she got to the door Broly teleported in between her and the door, blew up the door and…

**: Inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber : **

"What was that?" 18 said as she ran in the direction of the rubble.

"Someone must have blown up the door outside." Piccolo said. The Z-Fighters flew over to the rubble and tried to clear it.

**: A Half an Hour later inside the Chamber :**

"There! All of the rubble is clear, but there is still no way out." Vegeta stated.

Gotenks and Piccolo then screamed their absolute loudest which started to cause a portal to Kami's Lookout. After seeing what they were trying to do everyone joined in. The outcome was a tear between realms that was the size of the door, which was blown to bits.

"Okay everyone let us get out of here." Goku said before he walked through the portal. Everyone else followed in his wake.

**: Half an Hour earlier Kami's Lookout :**

After Broly blew the door up he launched towards Videl with his Gigantic Press, which threw Videl and Pan back through a wall and out to the clearing, where everyone else was located. "Oh my god Videl, Pan no!" Chi Chi said running towards her daughter-in-law and her granddaughter. "You'll pay for this you monster!" Chi Chi and Bulma said together as they ran towards Broly.

Broly picked both of them up by their head and started his ki attack, but he was stopped by 17 saying that he didn't want everyone dead yet. Annoyed, Broly threw them aside and moved to stand by 17.

"You, you monster!" Krillin yelled in outrage, he ran towards 17 intent on destroying him. He was soon stopped in his tracks by Super 17's attack that hit him square in the chest.

**: Present time Kami's Lookout :**

"Wha…what happened here?" Gohan yelled as he came through the portal. He saw Pan's bandana and flew through the hole only to see the destruction, and the ones who did it.

"Super 17!" Gohan yelled as he dashed for 17, but he was stopped by Cell and Frieza's ki blasts which sent him flying backwards.

Super 17 and his army teleported away from Kami's Lookout, leaving a distraught and pissed off Gohan. "He.. he killed them! He killed Videl, Pan, and Krillin! Where is mom and Bulma!" Vegeta found his wife and Chi Chi bleeding from their heads knocked out cold. "Right here Gohan! They're just knocked out." Dende walked out from a pile of rubble and healed Chi Chi and Bulma. "I accept your challenge 17, but I guarantee that when I am finished you will all be dead!"

"Gohan, Gohan! We'll all enter the tournament." Goku said reassuringly.


	11. Final Battle

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this besides my storyline and made up character**

BballAnimeLover89: Thank you for your support through out my story...Tournaments are cool!

Chapter 11:

The Final Battle!

The Z-Fighters flew towards the location that 17 had given them, an hour ago telepathically. "Okay, is everyone ready?" Goku asked before they reached their destination. Everyone replied with an eager yes, except Gohan, who was still pissed. But Goku knew his answer; Gohan had woken up at daybreak to train by himself. When they reached their destination Gohan spotted Super 17 and his army and dashed towards them quicker than everyone else.

Super 17 waved his hand from Bojack to Gohan. Bojack nodded, flew towards the angry Gohan, and launched a flurry of ki balls at him. Gohan, without breaking a sweat, dodged all of them and started his own Kamehameha attack; Bojack tried to stop this by again launching a flurry of attacks at Gohan, but Gohan did something that Bojack didn't expect. He teleported only inches in front of him and yelled "MEEEEEHAAAAA!" The blue beam went through Bojack causing Gohan to yell "One down, Five to go!", but before he could get to anymore of the army Goku and Piccolo launched themselves at Gohan and held him back, with much difficulty.

Finally, Gohan settled down, as much as he could, and realized where they were. They were at the same exact location, where the "Cell Games" were held at, back when he, Gohan, was a young teenager.

"Now shall we get my tournament underway?" 17 asked persistently. 17 then went to the middle of the battlefield and announced that his tournament shall be starting; then without any warning 17 shot a ki beam at Piccolo's head. Piccolo, having no time to react, was killed before any matches had started. "What the hell was that for 17!" Goku asked enraged.

"Your son, Gohan, killed Bojack, so I killed your Namekian, and 18 my offer still stands, do you want to join me or not? What say you!" 18, who seemed to be in a under his control, walked over to 17 and kicked 17 in his crouch causing him to howl in pain and launch his own attack at 18 which killed her instantly. 17, with some trouble, waved his hand from his army to the remaining Z-Fighters, who stood ready to fight.

"Vegeta let's fuse!" Goku yelled.

"Goten us too!" Trunks yelled getting into position. They performed their fusions at the same time, which worked to their advantage because it sent a huge shockwave towards 17's army. The shockwave knocked back the army back into a building, which happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Catching themselves, Frieza and Cell fused into a new and improved Crellza, do to their upgrades. Gohan told Gogeta and Gotenks that he could handle Buu and Broly himself. Oddly, respecting Gohan's statement Gogeta and Gotenks agreed and took on Crellza, who was proving to be a challenge, even for two fused Saiyans. Gogeta and Gotenks, being around the same height, agreed to set their power to the same level and try to fuse; their idea was a success, Gotega was born. Gotega launched himself towards Crellza and delivered a right hook to his face. Crellza then sends a Death-mehameha in the direction of Gotega. Gotega dodges the beam; which causes it, the beam, to hit a mountain that stood behind Gotega.

"Kamehameha!" yelled a battered Gohan. The beam flew through the scattered hills and hit Buu directly in the leg, But Buu was too distracted to notice. He and Broly have been arguing because Buu wanted to absorb Broly, to make himself stronger, but Broly refused and now fought with Buu. A confused Gohan moved closer cautiously to observe what his opponents were quarrelling about. When he saw Broly being flung towards him he teleported towards his left and watched on. Buu had hit Broly and sent him flying, but Broly retaliated and punched Buu in between the legs. Buu howled with pain and hit Broly between his legs. After Broly and Buu fell to the ground in the fetal position Gohan flew up in the sky and launched a Spirit Bomb at them. That was the last he saw of either of them, so after finishing Buu and Broly he flew to help Gotega.

"Galactic Kamehameha!" Gotega screamed teleporting behind Crellza. His attack hit Crellza square in the back, but when Crellza stood up he had not a scratch. Gotega then flew at Crellza, but when he hit Crellza it was Gotenks and Gogeta's fist hitting Crellza's face, not Gotega's. Gogeta's fusion suddenly wore off, so did Gotenks; the result was two Super Saiyan 3s and two Super Saiyan 4s. But then when that even that wore off Goku said rubbing his head "Oh shit, Now were in for it." Crellza's fists then collided with Goku and Vegeta's faces knocking them backwards. Crellza then kicked Goten and Trunks in the head which sent them flying into the air. Vegeta flew up and caught Trunks while Goku did the same for Goten.

The battlefield by now was mostly craters, rubble, and more rubble. Gohan frantically flies over to try and save them, but he was knocked into a nearby mountain by 17. 17 and Crellza then beat the shit out of Goku, Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks; amused by their will to fight back 17 killed Goku and Goten by grabbing their heads and shooting ki beams through them. "No! Dad they're dead! Goku and Goten are dead!" Trunks yelled.

Dead…Dead…Dead! That word rung in Gohan's ears at least for a full five minutes. Then he heard Vegeta cursing at 17, then he heard 17 say "It's your turn!"

Before 17 launched his attack onto Vegeta and Trunks the mountain erupted and spat out a huge beam that had hit 17. 17 then regenerated himself. "Huh! What is that huge power? It can't be!" Crellza yelled.

"17! Crellza! Now your both are going to die! I am going avenge everyone that you have killed on your little trip!" echoed a really pissed off voice from the mountain. Just then huge chunks of the mountain were blown off as Gohan underwent a transformation. Gohan then stepped out of the rubble; he had gone Super Saiyan 5. He had the hair all over his body, as a Super Saiyan 4 did, but his was a deep blue, his outfit that looked like his father's, had still covered his chest. So, basically he looked like a Super Saiyan 4, but without the tail, and he was surrounded by, not gold, but electrifying blue energy waves. The Super Saiyan 5 sped off towards Crellza and beat the living shit out of him. When Gohan was nearly finished Crellza had been missing his arm and a leg. He had been covered in his own blood. "Masenko-Kamehameha!" Gohan yelled while holding his hand directly over Crellza beaten body. Crellza was then no more.

"Now 17 it is your turn!" yelled Gohan flying towards the android. "I'm not scared boy!" 17 screamed. Their fists meant and caused a huge crater to form. 17 then punched Gohan in the face, which propelled Gohan backwards. Gohan then caught himself and launched a silver beam at 17. This beam sent 17 flying into abandoned building. "Good Gohan!" Trunks yelled. 17 flew out from the rubble and launched multiple ki attacks at Gohan, who deflected all of them. Gohan then launched his own ki attacks, but not at 17. Gohan had aimed for the ground that surrounded 17, and when his ki attacks hit the ground they created a big puff of dirt, sand, and rocks. Blinded by Gohan's tactics, 17 started shooting ki attacks in every which way. After 17 had given up Gohan connected his right fist with 17's jaw causing the android to fly up into the air. Super 17 stopped himself in mid-air just in time to counter Gohan's punches. Gohan launched punches, kicks, and blocks at lighting speed at 17, and vice-versa.

Gohan and 17 had fought for hours now. Both of them were bleeding from numerous spots. Gohan, who looked like he was trampled on by one-hundred horses, was standing in a defensive position waiting for 17, who was showing no fatigue at all, to launch his next attack. Gohan then launched a Solar Flare attack that had bought him more time. Vegeta and Trunks then gave Gohan a Senzu Bean and flew towards the still blinded 17.

They powered up to their maximum and distracted 17. Gohan, now feeling like new, telepathically told Vegeta and Trunks to keep 17 busy. They did as they were asked, and they did a pretty good job. At one point Trunks took a piss on 17 which infuriated 17. Vegeta then punched 17 in the balls, as hard as he could which resulted in the android doubling over in pain. "Now move!" instructed Gohan, "Mystic Super Kamehameha!" Gohan shot a gigantic violet beam at 17.

Super 17, who was still crouched over, tried to block the beam, but couldn't. The beam hit 17 directly, destroying him, and creating a huge crater. An exhausted Gohan then flew to the ground. "It is finally over!" Gohan said. "Vegeta, Trunks lets go to Capsule Corp, gather the dragonballs, and wish everyone back." He added and they flew off.


	12. Lost Hope?

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this besides my storyline and made-up character**

Chapter 12:

Lost Hope?

"Hey Gohan, where is Goten and Goku?" Chi Chi asked expressing a worried look on her face.

"Dead mom, they're dead." Gohan said looking at the ground.

"Nooo! He promised…He promised me he wouldn't die!" Chi Chi said collapsing to the ground. Gohan moved to comfort is mother when Bulma came over with the dragonballs. "Gohan could you..?" Bulma started.

"Yeah, I'll do it." Gohan said, "Come out, Shenron, and grant my wishes!" The sky suddenly went dark, and the dragonballs started glowing. Shenron, who came streaming out of the dragonballs, was in the sky. "What are your wishes!" he roared.

"My first wish is that I wish my father and Goten were alive!" Gohan yelled. With a roar Shenron said that he had one more wish. "Okay, I wish that everyone who was killed at Kami's Lookout was bought back!" Gohan said, but this time he made sure that he was clear. "Your wish is granted!" Shenron said.

The dragonballs shot up into the air and scattered all over the earth. Goku and Goten then appeared, but Goku looked like something terrible had happened. "Goku and Goten!" Chi Chi yelled, "You're back! Goku what's wrong?"

"I just got a message from King Kai and King Yamma." Goku said looking paler than ever.

"What is it?" Chi Chi asked, "Goku, tell us?"

"King Yamma and King Kai have told me that some how Broly got into the other world, and he killed Pan and Videl." Goku's voice went lower as he said the last few words, but Gohan heard him, and everyone heard Gohan. "VIDEL! PAN!" Gohan yelled.

He then went to Super Saiyan 5 and flew off yelling "I'm going to find you Broly and when I do your dead!"


End file.
